El mas Perfecto Error
by Ryugazaki Luckiis
Summary: Soy culpable de amar al hombre que odiaba,al hombre que hace feliz a mi hermana.A la persona que cambiara todo lo malo y bueno de mi mundo y todo por culpa de un beso..."Nuestros labios se movian sincronizadamente,pero que hacia es el novio de mi hermana"
1. ¿Celosa?

Hola! Aquí les traigo mi primera historia, espero que dejen muchos Reviews.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.**

**¿Celosa?**

Cuando me desperté por la mañana escuche a mi hermana Rose cantar, mientras -para mi gusto-, se arreglaba excesivamente el cabello.

Así que hoy seria uno de "esos días" en los que Rosalie va despampanante a la escuela, a coquetear con Edward Cullen , mientras este le hace un desplante, y luego ella vuelve enfurruñada a casa, a gritarme todo lo que no le grito al "patán" que es como lo llama Rose cuando la desprecia, aunque en realidad todo es cuestión de su gran ego.

- Buenos días, Bella- dijo Rosalie con voz cantarina

- Hola- respondí entre bostezos.

Me vestí para ir a la escuela y nos subimos al auto de Rose después de desayunar, íbamos a llegar tarde, así que Rosalie condujo a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela noté que algo había cambiado, pues Rosalie se quedaba en su asiento, mientras Edward Cullen se dirigía hacia nuestro auto, Edward abrió la puerta para Rose y la tomó de la mano.

- Hola- dijo Edward a Rose.

- Hola- respondió ésta emocionada.

-Buen día Isabella, ¿O prefieres Bella?- preguntó Edward.

-Ah… Hola, Bella esta bien- conteste mientras caía en la cuenta de que tenia la boca abierta, y la cerré de golpe.

El día trascurrió de forma similar, Edward tenia toda clase de atenciones hacia Rose, desde cargar su mochila a cada clase, hasta abrirle cada puerta por la que pasaba, Rosalie estaba tan contenta que literalmente saltaba y casi se le salían los ojos por la emoción, yo estaba tan sorprendida como ella, incluso por un momento creí que Edward tomaría en brazos a Rosalie y la llevaría cargando hasta la cafetería.!Uf¡

Me dirigí a la mesa en la que me sentaba habitualmente con Alice y lance mi mochila al asiento.

-Hola- dije amargamente a mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen.-

-Parece que alguien amaneció de mal humor- dijo juguetonamente Alice mientras reia.

-!Uf¡!Ah¡ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido-

-Vamos, Bella solo mira tu cara- dijo mientras me hacia gestos.

- No es nada solo que tu hermano me estresa solo eso-

-Tal vez alguien esta celosa- dijo Alice burlonamente, aunque yo sabia que lo decía mas enserio que nada.

-!Oh¡ Alice ni siquiera tu crees eso, ¿Por que habría de estar celosa?-

-Tal vez Edward te guste, y no soportas, que sea un caballero con Rosalie-

-Claro que no Alice, como podría gustarme tu hermano, es mas el me caí mal muy muy mal, es todo un maniquí cabello perfecto, 1.85 de altura que bien podría ser modelo masculino y todas suspiran por él, un total maniquí frío y sin corazón al cual no le importa cuantas chicas desaira, pero dejando todo eso a un lado, somos totalmente diferentes- !Wow¡ era el discurso mas largo que había dado en toda mi vida.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen los opuestos se atraen, y tu ni siquiera te has dado el tiempo de conocer a Edward, además lo describes físicamente como si hubieras perdido muchas horas de tu tiempo mirándolo- comento Alice burlándose al final.

Me molestaba que Alice hiciera "suposiciones".

- Pues no me importa, y no quiero darme el tiempo para conocerlo -dije con un respingo y después me levante- Vamos, Alice llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Apuesto a que ustedes terminaran juntos- susurro Alice en un aparte para que no la escuchara.

Alice se levanto y me siguió no hable con ella durante toda la clase de ingles, necesitaba un respiro y Alice me había echo enojar, y mas con su ultimo comentario.

Durante la siguiente hora. Biología la única asignatura en la que no estaba con Alice era compañera de laboratorio de Edward, platicar con Alice me había dejado echa una fiera y no tenia los ánimos para sentarme al lado de Edward y decir "hola" hipócritamente y por esa razón suspire de alivio cuando el señor Banner dijo que hoy podríamos elegir a nuestro compañero.!Que oportuno era ese hombre¡.

Me dirigí rápidamente al asiento con Jessica.

-¿Qué hay Jess? - dije con todo el desenfado posible-

-Cuéntame, cuéntame.¿Qué hay con tu hermana y Edward Cullen?- preguntó Jess buscando un chisme enseguida.

-No lo se Jess que quieres que te diga, es lo que pasa siempre con un chico y una chica, ella pasa mases suspirando por él, y él de repente te da cuenta y da el primer paso, vamos no es algo de otro mundo, ni es difícil de entender, es como Mike y tú.

-Claro que lo entiendo Bella, pero él, él es Edward Cullen, es el chico mas guapo de la escuela, y es taaan sexy…- Jessica siguió parloteando no se callaría ni debajo del agua, debí de haber elegido a Áng.

Por la tarde al terminar la escuela, me fui yo sola a casa por supuesto Rosalie iría con Edward. Cuando llegue a casa comencé a hacer la tarea de calculo tendida en el suelo. !Dios como, podía ser tan aburrida¡ En lugar de salir como todo los chicos de mi edad, estaba sentada en el suelo de mi casa haciendo la tarea de calculo, que decía eso de mi, no es que me importara mucho lo que pensaran las personas de mi, pero este echo comenzaba a ser preocupante … en ese momento unos frenos chirriaron en la entrada de la casa, interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, esperaba que no fuera Charlie pues no había comenzado a hacer la cena, justo entonces escuche la voz cantarina de Rosalie.

-Adiós, Edward nos vemos mañana, gracias la he pasado genial- dijo Rosalie, mientras se escuchaba un portazo a sus espaldas y, el Volvo de Edward arrancar.

-Hola Bella-

-Hola Rose, ¿Que tal la pasaste?- pregunte solo por cortesía.

-!Oh¡ Bella, por donde comenzar, fue increíble, Edward es todo un caballero, es muy atento, jamás creí que existiera un hombre tan perfecto…- note que todo lo que Rosalie me decía me estaba molestando … Quizá Alice tenia razón y yo si estaba celosa, solo quizá, pero, solo en una parte, por que yo no estaba celosa de Edward Cullen, si no de ver que todos a mi alrededor tenían pareja, Jess y Mike, Alice y Jasper , Rose casi tenia a Edward, Ángela y Ben, Tyler y Laureen, incluso Charlie con Sue, mamá con Phil, yo era la única soltera, y entonces Rosalie interrumpió

mis pensamientos con un grito.

-!¿Bella me estas escuchando?¡- preguntó Rosalie enojada.

-Lo siento, perdón, ¿Qué?-

-!Bella, dije que Edward me besó¡ y que !ya somos novios¡- dijo mientras daba saltitos. Corrección, Rosalie tenía a Edward.

!Rayos¡ Tenía que comenzar a salir con alguien yo era una completa solterona de 17 años.

Rosalie habló de Edward toda la noche, Edward esto, Edward aquello, no podía escuchar su nombre una vez mas o vomitaría del disgusto.

Al fin Rosalie se calló al ver que se platica no me interesaba, después de eso fue una noche tranquila.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho.

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas, destructivas y amenazas de muerte; incluso felicitaciones. Espero que no sean demasiadas amenazas de muerte jeje. **


	2. De Caza

**Que hay? Ojala les haya gustado mi historia, aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten … xD**

**De caza**

A la mañana siguiente Rose no me hablaba, por que no le había hecho caso ayer por la noche, de cualquier modo era genial que no me dirigiera la palabra, pues esta mañana Edward pasaría para ir a la escuela y yo no tenia ánimos para soportar a los tortolitos, y el disgusto me servia de pretexto para llegar sola a la escuela.

Hoy tenia planeado ir un poco mas guapa ala escuela, no quería ser mas la única solterona; y si el primer día que volví a Forks, había logrado dejar pasmados a los chicos de toda la escuela- bueno con una excepción- lo volvería a hacer.

Cuando llegue ala escuela, me sentí muy complacida cuando note que todos me miraban como aquel primer día, como si yo fuera lo mas raro que había en el campus. Por supuesto ahora tendría que tener mas cuidado por que ahora no todos eran solteros como aquel entonces, y yo no deseaba ser motivo de discordia.

Durante las primeras clases tuve toda clase de atenciones de los chicos, como ofrecerse a cargar mi mochila y acompañarme a mis clases hasta cederme un asiento junto a ellos.

En el almuerzo me senté con Alice, como siempre lo hacia, y esta me miro ceñuda.

-¿A que se debe el cambio Bella?-

-No se a que te refieres Alice- dije conteniendo la risa.-

-Vamos al cambio de ropa y peinado incluso un poco tu actitud; se supone que eso lo hago yo para molestarte, acabas de quitarme mi trabajo-

-A … esto - dije mientras miraba mi ropa.

-Si eso-

-Se debe a que no quiero ser mas una solterona-

-¿Y que planeas hacer?-

-Por lo pronto en clase de calculo no me sentare contigo, planeó sentarme con Emmett Mcarthy es un chico muy lindo-

-Bueno, al menos tienes una presa, pero el es mi amigo así que cuidado.- comentó Alice ceñuda.

En clase de calculo salude a Emmett con un tímido "hola".

-Hola; Emmett ¿cierto?-

-Si, soy Emmett, Emmett Mcarthy -

-¿Crees que pueda sentarme contigo hoy?-

-Claro no hay problema-

Durante la clase interrumpía a Emmett con inocentes preguntas sobre la asignatura, por lo que sabia Emmett sobre la asignatura, por lo que sabia, Emmett era muy bueno en clase, así que aprovecharía al máximo las cartas que tenia; Emmett contestaba amablemente todas mis preguntas.

El profesor dio la tarea, orgulloso de haber terminado su clase antes del timbre, y después de unos minutos sonó la campana.

Cuando salimos me queje con Alice de lo difícil que estaba la tarea en el momento que supe que Emmett nos escuchaba, le dije que tardaría todo la tarde haciéndola. Esperaba que Emmett actuara pronto.

A la salida me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, después de esquivar a un Mike decidido a conseguir una cita. Estaba lista para subirme al coche , cuando una voz a lo lejos me llamó.

-!Bella¡!Bella¡ espera- ese era Emmett que venia gritando !Genial¡

-!Oh¡ hola Emmett ¿que necesitas?-dije inocentemente

-E…este te oí hablar con Alice !No es que estuviera espiando claro¡ fue una casualidad- dijo él nerviosamente.

- No te preocupes se que no espiabas. Pero que querías preguntarme?

-Bueno, Bella te oí decir que la tarea de calculo te parecía muy complicada, y me preguntaba si, tu … a mi me va muy bien en esa materia … si tu quisieras yo podría ayudarte con tu tarea ¿Te gustaría? -

-En serio Emmett puedes ayudarme?-

-Si claro-

-!Seria, genial¡ a que hora te parece bien?-

-A la hora que lo prefieras, tú solo dime y ahí estaré-

-¿Te parece a las 6:00 p.m.?.-

-Claro nos vemos- dijo dando la vuelta.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, limpie, hice la cena y acomode mis libros en la mesa de la cocina.

Me metí a bañar, y me puse algo cómodo, y al mismo coqueto.

Miré el reloj eran las 5:30, así que encendí la televisión y me senté en el sofá, en realidad ni siquiera puse atención al programa y entonces escuché el timbre y fui corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abri la puerta ahí estaba Emmett con una brillante sonrisa, y detrás de el venía-la persona que menos quería ver-Edward Cullen.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Pasa Emmett-le dije- Edward, Rose no esta en casa, quizá quieras volver mas tarde.

-Bueno, en realidad él viene conmigo- interrumpió Emmett, titubeante-, ya sabes para ayudarte con tu tarea-

-¡¿QUE?-grité

-Bueno, Bella creo que el podría ayudarte mejor que yo, después de todo el fue mi tutor- dijo Emmett, mientras veía a Edward con cara de disculpa, y este le devolvía una mirada que decía "te lo dije" , al ver mi reacción.

-Pues no gracias, yo te pedí ayuda a ti,¿Por qué te ofreciste si no podías ayudarme?- dije indignada.

-Yo solo quería conseguir una cita contigo- dijo Emm avergonzado.

-¡Haberlo dicho! Eso es mejor que pasar la tarde con él- dije señalando recriminatoria- mente a Edward.

-En serio? Entonces aceptas salir conmigo?.-

-Claro, pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Emmett.

-Podemos irnos ya!

-Claro Bella- dijo y abrió la puerta para que pasara.

Cuando estábamos en su Jepp me preguntó con sincera curiosidad, porque no soportaba a Edward, y yo conteste que simplemente era un odio irracional.

-Pero Bella, él es mi mejor amigo- se quejo Emmett.

-Ok Emmett- dije a regañadientes-, prometo que intentare tratarlo mejor, pero podemos dejar de hablar de él. ¿por eso salimos de mi casa recuerdas?. Mejor llevame a algun lugar agradable, después de todo es una cita ¿no?- los ojos de Emmett resplandecieron ante la palabra cita.

Emmett arranco, y terminamos yendo al cine, y acto seguido me llevo a cenar, fue una tarde agradable y no hablamos mas de Edward.

Emmett me dejo en casa, se presento a Charlie y prometió recogerme por la mañana.

En si habia sido un dia perfecto, con excepción del pequeño encuentro con el novio de Rose. Pero de seguro yo ya no seria más una solterona.

_**Ojala lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus comentarios, y me gustaría que dejaran sugerencias sobre que le falta a mi fic. Los quiere Luckiis Cullen.**_


	3. Loca Por las Compras

Hola veo que les gusto mi capitulo, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Por la mañana, cuando desperté estaba tan contenta que me descubrí cantando mientras me duchaba, me vestí con algo cómodo y desayune una barra de cereal, poco después escuche un clakson, debía ser Emmett que había prometido pasar por mí, me eche la mochila al hombro y salí corriendo.

Emmett abrió la puerta de copiloto para mi y yo salude.

-Buen día, Emmett ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mejor ahora que te veo- respondió el mientras yo me ruborizaba.

En cuanto baje del jepp de Emmett, Alice corrió a mi lado y saludo a Emmett con un efusivo "hola" y me arrastro lejos de él. Ya lejos de Emmett comenzó a dar saltitos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alice?- dije haciendo una mueca.

-¡¿ ya se te declaró?¡- preguntó, mientras continuaba saltando.

- ¿Te sientes bien Alice? Apenas comenzamos a salir ayer-

-Bueno, eso explica porque Emmett me pidió ayuda- dijo haciendo caso omiso de mis quejas.

-¡¿Emmett, te pidió AYUDA?¡-

- ¡!UPS¡ Acabo de arruinar una sorpresa- dijo mientras se reia maliciosamente, a Alice siempre parecía divertirle todo lo que me molestaba.

-¡! EXIJO SABER DE QUE SE TRATA TOOODO ESTO ¡!-dije furiosa

-Nop- esa pequeña duende me las pagaría- ¡vamos Bella¡ aliviánate solo iremos de compras-

- pues eso es lo que me da miedo, y mas estando contigo-

- ya tranquila, no será nada, y corre por que si volvemos a llegar tarde a calculo el Sr. Vanner nos matara-

Llegamos corriendo, antes de que sonara la campana, y justo detrás pisándonos los talones venía el señor Vanner.

Tomé mi lugar junto a Emmett y este me sonrió, y yo le correspondí, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar, iba a matar a Alice acababa de arruinar una mañana perfecta con su loca idea de ir de compras y "ayudar" a Emmett a conquistarme, declararse o yo que se, era algo absurdo.

Yo ODIABA ir de compras, y más si era obligada pero teniendo una amiga como Alice, nunca tenía muchas oportunidades de elegir, ella siempre ganaba.

El señor Vanner me saco de mis cavilaciones, con una pregunta que ni siquiera había escuchado, asi que Emmett tuvo que susurrarme la respuesta.

Toco el timbre, gemí, gimnasia.

-¿Bella?- Emmett me detuvo

-¿sí?-

- me preguntaba si quieres salir hoy, podemos ir a donde quieras-

-Hoy no puedo, iré de compras con Alice-

-¿Y no es algo que puedas cancela?-

-No, se lo prometí- eso no era cierto- y además tu conoces a Alice.

-Si claro- Emmett rio. Alice era una experta en hacer nos sentir culpables, después de darle un no por respuesta.

-bueno, hará luego-

Dijo algo más, pero yo ya me había alejado y no logre captarlo.

Gimnasia era horrible, hoy era el primer dia que jugábamos voleibol, y yo, por supuesto era mas torpe que un elefante con tutu sobre una cuerda floja. Me reí de mi propio chiste, seguramente el elefante podría caminar sin tropezar con sus pies.

Era mi turno de servir, y accidentalmente impacto en la cabeza del hermano de Alice: Edward.

-Lo siento- grite mientras ponía las manos detrás de la espalda, y Edward me lanzaba una mirada envenenada.

Seguramente esto no hacía que yo lo cayera mejor. Ahora tendría que pedirle una disculpa !genial¡ lo que faltaba para que mi dia fuera perfecto. La clase termino y yo tuve que ir corriendo tras Edward, solo pensar que tenía que pararme frente a el y pedirle disculpas se me revolvían las tripas.

- Edward!- grite mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, Edward se giro hasta quedar frente a mí.

- Bella tú te estás dirigiendo a mi cuando ayer diplomáticamente me dijiste que preferías tener una cita con Emmett a pasar la tarde conmigo?- dijo Edward mientras reía y se pasaba una mano por el cabello, ashh!, era tan arrogante. Quería golpearlo e insultarlo a hacer lo que iba a hacer.

- Si- conteste lo mas amablemente posible –quiero pedirte una disculpa por el golpe de gimnasia y portarme tan grosera ayer- prefería lamer el piso a decir esas palabras.

- Si acepto tu disculpa, que mas da, solo una pregunta ¿a que se debe el cambio?-

- Bueno eres el mejor amigo de Emmett y le prometi tratarte mejor- dije no muy convencida, debí enfatizar la palabra "tratar".

- Yo debería intentar hacer lo mismo, después de todo Alice es tu mejor amiga-

- Entonces amigos?-

- Diria que intentaremos no odiarnos tanto, pero solo por el bien de Alice y Emmett- respondió mientras se reia ¡Maldito arrogante!.

- Claro- respondi mordazmente, Edward me dio la espalda y en mi mente solo escuchaba una voz que gritaba y decía: Ah! Lo odio! Como lo odio!

Fui a la cafetería y me senté en mi lugar habitual con Alice.

-Hola Bella, hoy no habrá escuela por la tarde, ¿Lista para ir de compras?-

-Oh Alice no me hagas esto mi día ha sido terrible –llorique- por favor Alice-

- Bella es que acaso no soy tu mejor amiga? esque no quieres hacerme feliz?- dijo mientras hacia pucheros y ojos de perro triste, y de repente ya estaba triste por ella y queria consolarla, ¡rayos!

-Esta bien Alice, ire contigo y odiare cada segundo que este ahí- era imposible negarse a Alice y a sus ojos de perro mojado.

-¡yupii!-

Fuimos a Seatle en el porche de Alice y yo recorrimos cada centro comercial, y no exageraba, Alice me llevo atodos los centros comerciales existentes en Seatle.

-¡Alice!- me queje- esto no esta resultando nada bien- iba a decir algo mas cuando Alice grito.

-¡perfecto!-dijo mientras veia un vestido azul turquesa colgado en un aparador.

-¡!Alice! Eres una compradora compulciva. Haz comprado al menos 20 vestidos, ¿piensas parar alguna vez?- le grité.

-El vestido no es para mi. Quiero que tu te lo pruebes- dijo ceñuda

- y yo para que rayos quiero un vestido de fiesta eh?-

-Ya te lo dije habra una fiesta en mi casa- ¡!oh por dios! Una fiesta en casa de Alice, una cosa era era aceptar salir con la loca de Alice y pedirle una disculpa a su hermano, y otra uy distinta era comprar un vestido e ir a una fiesta en casa de Edward, donde, seguramente tendria que hablar con él… pero entonces recorde las palabras de Alice por la mañana, "Eso explica por que Emmett me pidio ayuda" cuando le mencione que aun no se me declaraba.

-no estaras haciendo esto por lo de Emmett ¿verdad?-

-Nop- dijo mientras se reia, la habia descubierto- Bella vamos no tenemos todo el dia. Ve y apurate- tomé el vestido y fui al probador, cualquier discusion con Alice estaba perdida asi que, para que resistirse.

Me puse el vestido, en realidad, no estaba tan malera un bonito vestido y tenia un lindo color, pero aun asi me hubiese gustado comprearlo por gusto y no porque Alice queria.

-¡!Bella!¡, estas lista, quiera ver como te queda-

-si, entra-

-Wow, Bella te queda genial, y con los accesorios adecuados, los zapatos, el peinado…- Alice siguio parloteando pero no la escuche.

Pagamos el vestido y Alice dijo que habia visto los accesorios en una plaza y ese fue al ultimo lugar al que fuimos.

Despues de todo llegue temprano a casa y prepare la cena para Charlie. Rosalie aun no llegaba, asi que mi amigaentro, al menos ella entendia mi odio irracional hacia Edward, Alice sentia lo mismo por Rose.

Cuando Rosalie entro, Alice se excuso y se fue a casa.

-Adios, Bella te vere mañana, estare aquí a primera hora- de sus labios sonaba como una amenaza.

Le di la cena a Charlie y me fui a acostar.

Espero que el capitulo les guste, ojala pudieran leerlos fics de mi amiga, ¿Sabias que? , y, del odio al amor solo hay un paso.


	4. AMIGOS

**Hola de nuevo, ya se que he tardado un poco en subir capitulo (problemas con la compu jeje ;P). Respecto a lo de Alice y Rose ya sabrán por que… ahora es un misterio jaja…**

Sonó el despertador, la verdad es que no quería levantarme me sentía como un niño que finge estar enfermo para no ir a clases, en este caso lo equivalente a ir a clases era Alice.

Me levante y caí de la cama, al parecer no me había levantado con el pie derecho, literalmente, parecía que hoy mi torpeza se multiplicaba.

Me arrastre hacia el baño como si fuese un zombi, con mi neceser en la mano. Tome una ducha y después me cambie con la ropa menos combinable que tenia, incluso para mi se veía ridícula, ja seguramente esto haría enfurecer a Alice…

Estaba desayunando cuando tocaron la puerta, moría por mirar la cara de Alice cuando viera mi ropa.

Abrí la puerta.

-Buenos d…- Alice no me dejo terminar.

-¡oh por dios!- grito

-No te gusta mi atuendo- dije mientras llevaba una mano a mi boca para sofocar mis carcajadas, Alice era como el tipo de diseñadoras que se desmayarían al ver rayas y cuadros en el mismo cambio de ropa.

Yo no paraba de reír era tan gracioso mirar su rostro.

-Esto tomara tiempo- dijo mientras me evaluaba con la mirada, ¡Ella estaba loca! Pero no cabe duda de que haría lo que fuese por ella, era mi mejor amiga.

Salimos y subí al porshe amarillo de Alice y nos dirigimos a su casa.

Subimos las escalerillas para llegar al porche y Alice abrió la puerta, note que no había nadie.

-¿Y tu familia?- en realidad solo me refería a Carlisle y a Esme, lo que hiciera Edward me daba igual, debía de admitir que últimamente pensaba de mas en él.

-Carlisle esta en el hospital, para tener libre el turno de la noche, y Edward y Esme fueron a Seattle a comprar todo lo necesario para lo de hoy- con lo de hoy se refería a que Emmett me pediría que fuese su novia, aunque la verdad no entendía porque quería que todo fuera tan formal; total no iba a casarme con él.

-Alice ¿por que me haces esto? ¿Es que acaso me odias?-

-Bella, yo intento hacerte feliz- respondió

-Alice creo que hasta Edward me hace mas feliz cuando no me habla, que tu cuando lo intentas-

-Jaja que graciosa- dijo sarcásticamente- y vamos que tengo que tenerte lista antes de las 6 de la tarde.

Subimos hacia su cuarto, y ella fue hacia su closet si es que se le podía llamar así, el closet era más grande que la habitación. Alice abrió un cajón y comenzó a sacar miles de cremas, mascarillas, exfoliantes, y tratamientos ara el cabello.

Ella comenzó sacándome la ceja y a depilarme las piernas, aunque yo lo había echo a penas ayer.

Prosiguió a ponerme una crema en el cabello con un olor extraño, pero que no llegaba a ser desagradable, menciono que era para sacar brillo y darle suavidad al cabello.

-Alice…-me queje.

-Calla, Bella debes estar perfecta-

Retiro todo lo que me había puesto y sacó un estuche con pinturas, pinto mis ojos con un tono de azul parecido al del vestido y un poco de morado, los delineo y enchino mis pestañas y luego las cubrió con rímel transparente, me puso en los pómulos un leve tono rosado y pinto mis labios con un tono mas fuerte aunque también en rosa y lo cubrió con brillo.

-Ahora, Bella ve y ponte el vestido mientras traigo los accesorios - dijo Alice, mientras conectaba unas tenazas para el cabello.

Me dirigí hacia el baño donde había un espejo enorme y me puse el vestido era un lindo azul al igual que las sombras de mis ojos y tenia un levísimo vuelo, era un vestido sin tirantes y pegado al busto, me quedaba por encima de la rodilla, en suma el vestido era muy hermoso.

Salí del baño he hice posturitas para que Alice observase el vestido.

-¡Bella el vestido te queda ge-nial!- dijo dividiendo la palabra en dos.

Alice cepillo mi cabello cuidadosamente y después me hizo unas ondulaciones con las tenazas y sostuvo una parte de mi cabello hacia atrás en una media coleta y lo sujeto con una pinza con incrustaciones en tonos de azul.

-Y el último toque, los accesorios- dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuello con una gargantilla que claramente combinaba con la pinza, y la pulsera y aretes que me puso a continuación.

Alice saco una caja de debajo de la cama y me la tendió.

-Póntelos- me ordeno, antes de perderse en el closet en busca de su ropa.

En la caja había unos tacones altísimos en color negro.

Cuando Alice estuvo lista dijo que nos esperaban y teníamos que bajar.

Alice y yo bajamos juntas; mire a todos, que por supuesto vestían muy bien y me quede con la satisfacción de haber deslumbrado a todos, incluidos Rose y Edward, pero yo estaba igualmente deslumbrada ya que Edward tenia un porte muy elegante y el smoking negro que traía con la camisa desabotonada hacia que se viera realmente sexy… pero entonces me sentí observada…

**Edward pov**

Alice y Bella venían bajando por las escaleras y yo las mire de reojo. Bella se veía realmente bien pero, entonces note que me miraba, así que levante la vista y pude notar todos los detalles en ella…

El vestido era suelto pero se pegaba en sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar, además el color de sus mejillas sonrosadas hacia resaltar el azul contra su piel que fluía como agua por todo su cuerpo; en resumen Bella era hermosa, atractiva y sexy en tanto se mantuviera callada e inmóvil, ya que ella era bastante torpe y me molestaba que siempre que hablaba conmigo fuera tan testaruda y terca.

No pude apartar la mirada de Bella hasta que Rosalie me dio un no muy leve codazo en las costillas, baje la mirada y alcance a ver como Bella se sonrojaba, dándole un efecto mas fuerte, al azul contra su piel…

**Bella pov **

Quien me miraba era Edward, era como si absorbiera cada detalle de mi atuendo, yo tenía miedo de levantar la vista pero aun así note como Rosalie le propinaba un codazo a Edward en las costillas, mientras este bajaba la mirada y por supuesto yo me sonrojaba.

Baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado por que si no tropezaría.

Todos estaban ahí Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper Rose, Edward y por supuesto Emmett.

La verdad no entendía por que hacíamos esto y mucho menos por que en casa de los Cullen.

Emmett tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia un sofá blanco, y nos sentamos, yo quede entre Edward y Emmett, se notaba que Emmett se encontraba muy nervioso así que se levanto y se fue con Alice y Jasper. No me quedaba otra que platicar con Edward, y me sorprendió que fuese el quien iniciara la conversación.

-¿Bella?-

-¿Si?-

-Supongo que ahora seremos casi hermanos- comento sarcásticamente, sabia que con "hermanos" se refería a que consideraba a Emmett como uno.

-Supongo que si,- respondí ¿que mas podía decirle?

-Bueno, en cualquier caso los hermanos deben llevarse bien, ¿no es cierto? Me gustaría saber un poco más de ti- me dijo Edward.

-¡Y comenzamos con el show!- dijo Rosalie y se levanto molesta para ir con Esme.

-Supongo que si, ¿que quieres saber?- le respondí a Edward ignorando el comentario de Rose.

-Tu sabes, tus gustos, tu color favorito, y las cosas que te molestan, además de mi- me dijo mientras se reía y pasaba la mano por su cabello, yo me uní a sus risas.

Comencé a contarle cosas sobre mi vida, mis múltiples caídas, y él reía, francamente mi vida era un espectáculo, conforme paso el tiempo la conversación se hizo más animada y comencé a reír con más naturalidad.

Edward también me hablo sobre él y con sorpresa me di cuentea de que no era el chico superficial que siempre pensé que seria.

Mientras conversábamos la música cambio, reconocí la canción y comencé a cantar.

-… como la luna por la rendija así te metiste entre mis pupilas…- Edward se unió a mí.

-Te gusta "Amor del bueno"- pregunto

-Si es una de mis canciones favoritas-

-También es una de mis favoritas, me preguntaba, ¿quieres bailar?- dijo Edward

Decidí que bailar un poco no seria tan malo y solo asentí, nos mecimos con la música y seguimos riendo y cantando.

-… y nadie lo buscaba y nadie lo planeo así en el destino estaba que fueras para mi, y nadie le apostaba a que yo fuera tan feliz, pero Cupido se apiado de mí…-

Estaba muy cómoda, pero dejamos de bailar cuando notamos las miradas molestas e intrigadas de todos los presentes, Edward carraspeo y yo me sonroje, y me aleje de él, y Rosalie lo tomo posesivamente por el brazo.

Alice tocio y dijo:

-Bella, Emmett quiere decirte algo-

-Si Bella es la razón por la que estoy aquí. ¿Te gustaría andar conmigo?-

-Yo… Emmett, no puedo, no se, no te estoy diciendo "no", tal vez luego, llevamos saliendo poco tiempo…- y entonces rompí a llorar y salí corriendo, después de ver el destrozado rostro de Emmett y la cara sorprendida de todos los presentes, ¿Por qué de repente me sentía tan confusa con mis sentimientos?, me fui corriendo hacia el jardín de los Cullen y antes de salir escuche a Rosalie decir "Deja que se valla" y a alguien correr tras de mi…

**¿Quien habrá ido tras Bella…?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y quiero aprovechar para decirles que ya pueden dejar reviws a la historia aunque no tengan cuenta… y si nos mucho pedir lean mi otra historia "Mi hermanastro y yo".**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Siempre suya…**

**Luckiis Cullen** **;P**


	5. esto es irreal

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Se que algunos piensan que los capítulos son algo cortos, les prometo que después de este serán mas largos.**

Mientras corría me parecía absurda la idea de haber querido tener novio sin siquiera conocerlo, había sido una estúpida, me lastime a mí misma pero sobretodo herí los sentimientos de Emmett; a pesar de que mi abuela había muerto hacia 6 años su último consejo retumbaba en mi memoria:

_Mi abuela me contaba como es que había conocido al abuelo, el amor de su vida, y como es que jamás se separo de él, término su historia y me dijo:_

_-pequeña recuerda que el amor siempre llega cuando uno mas lo necesita jamás intentes forzarlo o de lo contario perecerá y sabrás que nunca fue amor…-_

Y eso era lo que yo había hecho precisamente, forzarlo hasta que ya no pude mantener la farsa. Dolida y desconsolada me tire al césped y continúe llorando.

-¿Bella?- dijo una voz que ya me parecía muy conocida: la de Edward.

-¡Vete! no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien…- grité, pero se me quebró la voz, y lo siguiente que sentí fueron las manos de Edward rodear mis hombros.

-No te preocupes Bella, se le pasara, solo dijiste "ahora no", no es el fin del mundo-

-Si, pero todos esperaban que yo dijera que si.-

-No siempre se debe hacer lo que los demás esperan de ti.-

-Pero es que no notaste el rostro desencajado de Emmett o todas las miradas acusadoras que me lanzaron- dije especialmente recordando la mirada de Rosalie.

-Vamos Bella que importa el que dirán, no es como si lo hubieses dejado plantado en el altar, créeme cuando te digo que lo superara- dijo mientras se reía de su chiste y yo no pude evitarlo y me uní a sus risas.

-Gracias Edward tienes razón- dije llorando y riendo a medias.

-Observa Bella, es el crepúsculo el fin de otro día y el comienzo de nuestra amistad- dijo mientras yo me recostaba contra su pecho.

Yo encontraba muy a gusto, y entonces recordé que adentro había una fiesta.

**EDWARD POV.**

Le había dicho a Bella que ahora podíamos ser amigos, Bella era una chica agradable y hermosa, así que no sabia por cuanto tiempo el termino amigos seguiría siendo suficiente para mí, en este momento ella se encontraba recostada en mi pecho y yo estaba contento por eso.

-Edward te estoy impidiendo disfrutar la fiesta-dijo avergonzada.

-No tiene importancia, todas las fiestas de los Cullen son así, me entiendes no: Alice- ja ese pequeño demonio.

-Claro, pero aún así me voy, Rose debe preguntarse donde estas-

-Bueno al menos déjame llevarte a casa- me ofrecí, quería oírla reír un poco mas.

-Ok acepto- dijo a regañadientes

-Bueno, entonces es un hecho-

Nos dirigimos hacia el garaje y abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella. Platicamos durante todo el camino a su casa y ella se reía ocasionalmente de lo que platicaba, me decía que yo era interesante y apasionante y que algún día cumpliría mis sueños, cuando ella decía esto se sonrojaba exquisitamente. Era encantadora en muchos sentidos. Además no era como todas las chicas.

Al fin llegamos a su casa pero yo no quería que se marchara, mejor aun quería que se quedara conmigo para siempre, no importaba al menos ahora éramos amigos y podría hablar con ella cuando quisiera. La ayude a salir del auto y me despedí de ella con un beso que se suponía iba dirigido a su mejilla y termino en las comisuras de sus labios, ella se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte pero no dijo nada y se metió a su casa.

¿Por qué me sentía así? No quería que ella se marchara y deseaba que ese beso hubiese sido en sus labios, ahora sabia que seria peligroso estar cerca de ella, y también que Rosalie debería de estar furiosa porque la deje sola y plantada en la fiesta.

Cuando llegue a casa me dijo que era un patán desconsiderado, que podía ser un caballero con totas excepto con ella y bla, bla, bla…

**BELLA POV.**

Wow! Esto era irreal Edward Cullen ahora era mi amigo y había estado a punto de darme un beso en los labios, y lo peor es que yo era una persona horrible desee que lo hiciera aun sabiendo que era el novio de mi hermana. Tenia que cuidar todos estos errores o mi relación con mi hermana y mi amistad con Cullen se irían al caño. Intente dormir y no pensar en nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por la mañana Rosalie estaba echa una paria estaba enojada con Edward por que la había dejado sola en la fiesta la noche anterior. Aun así Edward la llevaría a la escuela, y yo caí en la cuenta de que no había nadie que me llevara así que fui con ellos, Edward me saludo muy amablemente a lo que correspondí con una sonrisa y Rosalie con una mueca, sin duda para ella no era esencial que me llevase bien con su novio, bueno supongo que no se le puede dar gusto a todos.

Llegamos a la escuela y Rosalie y Edward se seguían ignorando mutuamente, así que Edward abrió la puerta para mí y me acompaño a clase ya que los dos teníamos biología como primera clase. Tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares y yo fui quien rompió el silencio.

**EDWARD POV**

Rosalie estaba furiosa esta mañana, así que agradecí que Bella nos acompañase de camino a la escuela, al menos así había alguien en el auto con una mirada de "eres un maldito". Si Rosalie me ignoraba yo también podía hacerlo, me baje del auto y ayude a Bella a bajar del Volvo y me ofrecí a acompañarla a clase ya que los teníamos biología. Cuando nos sentamos en nuestros lugares estaba nervioso y no pude romper el silencio así que lo hizo ella.

-¿Que tal tu noche?- dijo con la burla marcada en la voz, yo tampoco ´pude evitar reír.

-tranquila, ja claro, ya te imaginaras Rosalie me hizo un show, dijo que era un "patán desconsiderado", y "si claro un caballero" y mas de eso, tú me entiendes no- asintió y nos reímos, después se puso seria y antes de que le preguntara porque, Bella hablo.

-lo siento- dijo con sinceridad en la voz, yo también me puse serio.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue no se veía muy triste que digamos- trate de reír pero no pude, al parecer Rose y Emmett se habían consolado el uno con el otro, nadie que este muy triste puede abrasarse y reír como ellos lo hacían anoche, aun así no podía enojarme con Rose por que en realidad ella no me había echo nada después de todo yo también baile con su hermana esa noche y encima había intentado besarla.

-Compréndela ella siempre a sido así- al parecer Bella adivino lo que decía el tono de mi voz, y con así se refería a que Rosalie no le importaba mucho lo que pensaban los hombres de ella y se había acostado con todos excepto conmigo, incluso con Emmett y por lo que supe cuando llegue de Alaska ellos tuvieron un noviazgo muuuy largo.

Zanje el tema y Bella y yo nos pusimos a platicar de otras cosas y seguimos hablando aun cuando el profesor llego, le conté un chiste y nos reímos muy alto así que el Sr. Banner nos llamo la atención. Después le pase una nota:

"_Bella ya se acerca el cumpleaños de Rose y digamos que ella no tiene muchas amigas, me preguntaba si tu me acompañarías a Seattle a elegir un regalo ¿Si?"_

"no lo se Edward, odio las compras y Rosalie y yo somos muy distintas"

"_Vamos Bella, será divertido" _ le pase la nota y la mire con toda la intensidad que pude.

"Ok, que mal que seas igual que Alice quien podría negarse a esa mirada" me dio la nota e hizo pucheros.

Me reí tan alto de su cara que el profesor tuvo que reprenderme por segunda vez en la clase.

-¿Qué?- susurro Bella

-Nada- respondí, y volví a reír en silencio, termino la clase y Bella se fue a su clase y yo a la mía; estaba que saltaba de alegría por iría solo con Bella a Seattle mañana…

**El siguiente capitulo será muuuuuuy interesante jaja, espero sus comentarios espero que sean mas que los del capitulo anterior ;), no entiendo por que si varias personas me tienen en favoritos no recibo sus comentarios .**

**Bueno los quiero…**

**Eternamente suya**

**Luckiis Cullen **_**;)**_


	6. un beso!

**Hola! Si ya se que he tardado bastante en actualizar pero en verdad no había podido. Recién habían arreglado mi computadora cuando mis hermanos la agarraron y ¡paw! Ya no encendía; así que ahora que al FIN me la dieron aquí estoy…**

**Sin mas excusas les dejo el capitulo.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, por sus comentarios alertas etc. **

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos! (aunque un poco atrasada) y Feliz Año Nuevo (atrasado también jeje, yo si que estoy mal…)**

**Edward Pov**

Sonó el despertador, y por extraño que parezca hoy si tenía ganas de levantarme, al contrario de cómo ocurría cuando tenia que pasar por Rosalie. Hoy recogería a Bella para i a Seattle juntos tal vez por eso estaba tan feliz.

Tome una ducha y me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanco, normalmente tenia que llevar un suéter pero hoy no, parecía que hoy incluso el día me sonreía ya que estaba extrañamente soleado para ser Forks.

Baje a la cocina para desayunar y mamá silbo por lo bajo, haciéndome sonrojar, ¡si Edward Cullen sonrojado!

-¿A dónde tan guapo Cullen?- dijo mamá pícaramente.

-Tiene una cita con Bella- grito Alice sin dejarme oportunidad de responder.

-NO es una cita Alice- dije mientras me la llevaba al hombro y reía y ella gritaba. Un típico desayuno de los Cullen.

-¡BAJAME!- grito y lo hice esa enana si que daba miedo- y dime Edward, como se le llama a salir con una chica sin ningún motivo aparente e ir increíblemente guapo, para mi esa es una definición de CITA!-

-Vamos a comprar un regalo para Rosalie- dije con voz dura, quería, moría de ganas por que fuese una cita.

-¡Oh! Un regalo para la zor… perdón para tu novia- Alice le tenía cierto resentimiento a Rosalie y que ella fue la primera en tener algo con Jasper, sexualmente hablando.

Me alegraba de que estas peleas no sucedieran en presencia de Jasper, pobre de mi amigo y de Rose, ya que Alice podía se r realmente un demonio si se lo proponía.

-Alice…-le advertí con la mirada.

-Ya, ya. ¿Y dime pasaras por Bella?-

-Aja- respondí- Rosalie sigue enojada con su hermana y conmigo…- deje la frase en el aire para que le daba explicaciones, "loca" oí sisear a Alice pero lo ignore.

Me dependí de Esme y me dirigí a casa de Bella.

-Suerte con tu cita- grito Esme ahogando una risa, ni siquiera me moleste en responder.

Al llegar a su puerta pude notar que Rosalie ya se había ido ya que su coche no estaba y Bella debería estar esperándome. Toque el clackson. Segundos después Bella salió corriendo y abrí la puerta del copiloto para ella.

-Buenos días- saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa aun mas grande, ella siempre me hacia sonreír involuntariamente y no sabia porque.

Durante todo el camino nos fuimos en silencio, pero no era incomodo, al contraria si podía invertir mi tiempo en mirarla aunque fuese de reojo en lugar de quedar como un idiota al no poder charlar con ella por estar viéndola.

Hoy estaba muy linda llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa azul que le quedaba muy bien, se adhería a su cuerpo y resaltaba sus pechos ya que tenia un pequeño escote no muy profundo pero si muy sensual.

-¿Edward?-

-Eh… ¿Qué?- de eso hablaba, me había quedado como un idiota.

-Bajemos- no me había dado cuenta de que habíamos llegado ala escuela, y me había estacionado.

-Si claro- respondí me baje del auto y abrí la puerta de copiloto para ella.

-Nos vemos en biología Edward- dijo y se dirigió a su clase de literatura, yo tenía que ir a español con la Señora Goff. Estaba con Jasper así que nos fuimos juntos.

-Amigo, ¿te gusta Bella?- pregunto Jasper.

-No,¿ porque?-

-Deberías ver la cara de idiota que traes después de estar con ella- dijo y se rio.

-Idiota- murmure- vamos llegaremos tarde a clase- dije zanjando el tema.

La clase de español se paso volando, ya que no puse atención, algo que no importaba, ya que yo hablaba el español incluso mejor que la maestra así que hacia mucho que no me preguntaban nada en esa clase. Lo que mantuvo ocupada mi mente fueron las palabras de Jasper, ¿Me gustaba Bella? Bueno por ahora no tenía respuesta, solo me restaba ir a mi clase de biología a reunirme con Bella.

Cuando llegue elle ya estaba sentada en nuestro lugar.

-Hola- dije

-Hola- respondió, mientras entraba el profesor y ella posaba su mirada al frente.

-Bella…-susurre

-Que-

-Nada- dije y me reí. Después comencé a picarle la s costillas y se rio bajito.

-Edward – me reprendió y yo me reí provocando que ella se riera también y toda la clase incluido el profesor volteo a vernos.

-Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen, pueden dejar sus juegos para después, ya no se que hacer con ustedes primero reacios a trabajar el uno con el otro, y ahora que son novios no ponen atención a clase- negó

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-dijimos Bella y yo, ambos nos sonrojamos, primero Jasper y ahora el Sr. Banner.

Pasó el día y no volví a coincidir con Bella hasta la hora de la salida.

-Lista- dije refiriéndome a ir a Seattle.

-Claro- respondió y los dos subimos al auto.

Llegamos a Seattle en menos de una hora gracias ala velocidad a la que conducía. Entramos al centro comercial.

-Y por donde comenzamos- pregunte.

-Bueno…-dijo e hizo una pausa- Rosalie adora la ropa, mucho más si es costosa.

-Entonces…- yo no sabía nada de tiendas de ropa.

-Comencemos con Chanel, es la marca predilecta de Rosalie, siempre dice que lo tiene todo, joyas, moda, relojería etc.- dijo Bella como si se le hiciera lo mas absurdo del mundo, en realidad la apoyaba, aunque no podía decir eso ya que Alice y Esme compraban toda nuestra ropa y probablemente fuese de marca.

-Ok- dije mientras ella me guiaba hacia una tiendo increíblemente grande, nos fuimos riendo y cuando entramos una señorita se nos acerco.

-Buenas tardes, soy Amber en te puedo ayudar- dijo dirigiéndose solo a mi, me molesto que no tomara en cuenta a Bella, así que hice un gesto con la cabeza indicando que se lo preguntara a ella. A regañadientes volvió la vista hacia Bella.

-Buscas algo en especial- le pregunto.

-Si ambos buscamos algo especial- dijo Bella y rápidamente la señorita cambio la mirada e indico que la siguiéramos. Nos llevo hacia una habitación llena de lencería y Bella y yo nos quedamos con una cara digna de ser fotografiada. Amber hablo sin darnos tiempo de decir nada.

-Que lo disfruten los novios- dijo y se retiro. Después de eso Bella y yo nos comenzamos a reír.

-Vamos esto no es lo que buscamos- dijo, pero yo tome un baby-doll negro y le dije

-Esto se le vería realmente bien Señorita Swan-Comente pícaramente, se sonrojo hasta el extremo, y cuando creí que no sacaría de ahí me tendió una minúscula tanga para hombres.

-Lo usaría encantada señor Cullen, solo si usted usa eso- y se comenzó a carcajear y yo me uní a sus risas, y la tome en mis brazos, comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros cuando Bella carraspeo y me soltó, dejo las cosas que tomamos y se dirigió a otra habitación.

Que acababa de hacer, Oh si estaba a punto de besar a la hermana de mi novia, lo peor, no me importaba solo deseaba que hubiese sucedido. Además el mundo entero parecía creer que éramos novios.

Seguí a Bella , que estaba contemplando algunas blusas.

-Esta es perfecta para Rosalie- dijo mientras tomaba una blusa morada con incrustaciones de pedrería en el cuello. Yo en cambio tenia la vista enfocada en una blusa azul rey, de tela transparente seguramente se le vería muy bien a Bella.

-ok compremos esa- dije- oye mira que hermosa blusa es perfecta para ti Bella- dije mientras tomaba la blusa azul rey.

-Si es muy bonita- coincidió

-Estoy seguro de que es perfecta para ti, también la llevamos- dije con seguridad, pero ella negó.

-No podría aceptarlo Edward- dijo y la dejo en su lugar, por el momento no discutiría con ella sabia que podía llegar a ser muy terca.

-Está bien- le dije.

-Bella podrías esperarme afuera, quiero ver algunas cosas- le pedí y ella asintió. Tome las 2 blusas y las pague, ya se la daría luego a Bella, ella había sido de gran ayuda.

Salí de la tienda y encontré a Bella sentada en una banca, me acerque a ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó

-¿No quieres un helado?-

-Bueno, la verdad eso es algo que si puedo aceptar- dijo con una sonrisa, si supiera que ya había comprado la blusa.

Llegamos a la nevería, era un local muy bonito en la plaza comercial.

-¿Qué sabor quieres Bells?-

-Vainilla-contesto, lo pedí y para mi pedí un helado de tres mosqueteros*(1)*

Nos sentamos en una de la s mesitas que había en el local, uno frente a otro. Mientras Bella comía su helado no podía dejar de mirar sus labios.

-¿Que? Tengo monos en la cara o que- dijo y se rio.

-No… pero tienes helado en la nariz- le dije y luego le embarre de mi helado.

-AH!...-dijo y fingió estar indignada- este juego lo pueden jugar dos- dijo y me estampo el helado en la nariz.

-Deberías correr- le dije y soltó un gritito, para después salir corriendo conmigo detrás. Cuando corría tras ella escuche a una pareja de ancianos suspirar y decir "ah novios, que bella es la juventud" viéndolo desde afuera parecíamos una pareja.

Al fin alcance a Bella y la cogí por la cintura, la volteé hacia, quedando sus manos en mi pecho, era un tacto muy cálido, así que no lo pensé dos veces, incline mi cara hacia la suya y comencé a devorar sus labios.

Me sentí tan feliz cuando correspondió que la bese con más ímpetu, nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente y mi lengua pidió paso hacia su boca y su lengua entro en la mía, era un beso apasionado, tierno y dulce.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, mire sus sus ojos y me encontré con una expresión dulce que paso a ser angustiada… murmuro un suave "lo siento" y salió corriendo; se perdió entre la gente pero aun así la seguí, alcance a divisar cuando se subió a un taxi. Me dolió tanto que se alejara, que me rechazara después de un maravilloso beso.

Y caí en la cuenta, estaba perdidamente ENAMORADO de Isabella Swan.

Me dirigí hacia mi Volvo, cuando llegue a casa me senté frente a mi piano y comencé a tocar, las notas fluían solas, hacia demasiado tiempo que no componía, al principio la melodía era alegre por darme cuenta de mis sentimientos a Bella, después angustiosos por que significaba esto para nosotros, y mas tarde triste por que ella huyo.

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, si estaba enamorado de ella tenia que conquistarla hacer que sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Y comenzaría mañana.

**Gran final no creen? Jeje 1770 palabras hice el capitulo el doble de largo, cumplí!**

**O aprovechare que recién comienza este año para decirles que actualizare mas regularmente sin pasar de los 20 días ok. Es uno de mis propósitos de este año!**

**Y también me gustaría llegar a los 100 reviews en este año**

**Ayúdenme! (ojos de Alice)**

***1 helado de 3 mosquetero, vainilla, caramelo, y chocolate con un toque de brandy mmmm mi favorito!**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, no pasa del 1ro de febrero.**

**Ah casi lo olvido si estas leyendo esto deja un comentario jaja. No es difícil.**

**Lukiis Cullen.**


	7. me he enamorado

**Hola! Estoy aquí como prometí ****antes del 1ro de Febrero!**

**Disclaimer: los personaje son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia y el AMOR DE EDWARD SON MIOS JAJA…**

**- Te amo- aww ese es mi Edward ¡n0 es lindo! **

**-Yo también te amo-**

**Y como no tengo nada mas que decir les dejo el cap! Tengo cosas mas interesantes que hacer con Edward ;)….**

"el amor es la belleza que se alimenta de tristeza"

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella Pov**

Sonó el despertador, lo había programado una hora antes para poder arreglarme, obviamente por que todos los días no se sale de Forks claro **(n/a: le creemos?)**.

Salí de mi cuarto de puntitas hacia el baño para no despertar a Rose, me desvestí y entre a la ducha, deje que el agua relajara mis músculos, y tome mi shampoo de fresas siempre lograba relajarme y además adoraba su olor.

Tarde mas tiempo del que creí en la ducha ya que cuando Salí estaba una malhumora Rosalie afuera del baño.

-Buenos días, Rose-

-Serán buenos para ti- dijo, ella seguía enfurruñada con Edward y conmigo por lo de la fiesta, por mi era la mujer mas feliz del mundo, ya que saldría con Edward de la ciudad. Oh yo pensé eso… dios!

Cuando entre a la habitación me di cuenta de que el día era soleado, vaya otra razón para sonreír… soleado en Forks.

Abrí mi pequeño armario y ahí estaba mi dilema, que usaría, me puse mis jeans favoritos y cambie de blusa al menos 20 veces, hasta que me decidí por una azul que abrazaba mis pequeñas curvas y tenia un pequeño escote que resaltaba mis pechos, en fin suspire.

Tendí mi cama y sin darme cuenta estaba cantando mientras arreglaba mis cosas para el instituto.

-Vaya, cualquiera diría que tienes OTRA cita- dijo mi hermana con tono agrio en la voz remarcando la palabra cita- tal vez ahora no le rompas el corazón- susurro Rosalie, sabia que se refería a Emmett.

-No es una cita… y… em … estoy contenta por el sol- mentirosa me dije.

-Bueno me voy Bella, parece que alguien pasara por ti hoy- si supieras quien me dije y solté una risita y ella un bufido. Bajamos juntas a la cocina, Rose tomo sus llaves y cuando iba de salida me dijo:

-Bells, aun no lo entiendes? Los zapatos son importantes- mire hacia abajo y note que estaba descalza, me fui corriendo escaleras arriba, escuche la risa de Rose y unos segundos después su coche arrancar.

Calce unas zapatillas, y escuche un clackson, me asome por la ventana y era Edward, baje las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, tropecé y casi muero, dios que me hacia este hombre.

-Buenos días- salude con una sonrisa a la que él me correspondió mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para mí, haciendo que mi sonrisa se ensanchase más.

Lo mire de arriba abajo, llevaba unos jeans del tono de los míos y una camisa blanca, técnicamente me comía al chico con los ojos así que preferí permanecer todo el camino callada, antes que quedar como tonta diciendo puras incoherencias.

Quedarme callada fue toda una proeza, por que ¡vamos! Edward tenía una voz increíble. Cuando logre calmar mis pensamientos, note que estábamos en el instituto y Edward ya se había estacionado, como note que no se movía decidí hablar.

-¿Edward?-

-Eh… ¿Qué?- al parecer no era la única con pensamientos incoherentes.

-Bajemos- dije

-Si claro- respondió aun un poco ido. Pero aun así abrió la puerta de copiloto para mí.

-Nos vemos en biología- dije y me dirigí a mi clase de literatura, tenia entendido que el tenia español. Cundo pase por el baño alguien me jalo, iba a gritar pero me taparon la boca, sentí alivio cuando vi que era la loca de Alice.

-TE GUSTA EDWARD!-grito, como era posible que algo tan minúsculo emitiera semejante voz? No lo se. Supongo que existen misterios en la vida.

-Claro que no Alié- dije

-Pues yo digo que si, y así es… quieras o no- sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza, Alice no tenia remedio.

Nos dirigimos a literatura y yo pase toda la clase, con Edward en mi mente. El profesor tenia algo que hacer, así que por hoy la hora termino antes y yo me dirigí hacia el aula de biología.

-Adiós cuñada- grito Alice y fingí no oír nada- se que me oíste- grito de nuevo y se rio.

Llegue al salón y me senté en mi lugar, Edward aun no llegaba seguramente todavía no salía de clase, minutos después Edward entro.

-Hola- dije suavemente.

-hola- respondió, pero no nos dio tiempo de decir nada mas, ya que entro el profesor.

-Bella…- me llamo

-¿Qué?-

-nada- rio, después me pico las costillas y me hizo reír bajito.

-Edward- le reprendí, pero el se rio y me hizo soltar una carcajada, todos los presentes se giraron para mirarnos y el maestro nos llamo la atención.

-Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen, pueden dejar sus juegos para después, ya no se que hacer con ustedes primero reacios a trabajar el uno con el otro, y ahora que son novios no ponen atención a clase- negó

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-dijimos Edward y yo, ambos nos sonrojamos, primero Alice y ahora el Sr. Banner.

Pasó el día y no volví a coincidir Edward con hasta la hora de la salida.

-Lista- dijo cuando le volví a ver. Refiriéndose a ir a Seattle.

-Claro- respondí y los dos subimos al auto.

Llegamos a Seattle en menos de una hora gracias a la velocidad a la que Edward conducía. Entramos al centro comercial.

-Y por donde comenzamos- pregunto.

-Bueno…-dije e hice una pausa- Rosalie adora la ropa, mucho más si es costosa.

-Entonces…- dijo como si no tuviera idea de lo que hablaba.

-Comencemos con Chanel, es la marca predilecta de Rosalie, siempre dice que lo tiene todo, joyas, moda, relojería etc.- dije, era absurdo nadie necesitaba todo eso.

-Ok- dijo mientras le guiaba hacia una tienda increíblemente grande, nos fuimos riendo y cuando entramos una señorita se nos acerco.

-Buenas tardes, soy Amber en te puedo ayudar- dijo dirigiéndose solo a Edward y dejando a mi en segundo plano. Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mi, yo sonreí y la empleada se volvió a mi a regañadientes-

-¿Buscas algo en especial?- me pregunto.

-Si ambos buscamos algo especial- dije y rápidamente la señorita cambio la mirada e indico que la siguiéramos. Nos llevo hacia una habitación llena de lencería y Edward y sobre todo yo nos quedamos con una cara digna de ser fotografiada. Amber hablo sin darnos tiempo de decir nada.

-Que lo disfruten los novios- dijo y se retiro. Después de eso nos comenzamos a reír.

-Vamos esto no es lo que buscamos- dije, pero el tomo un baby-doll negro y le dijo.

-Esto se le vería realmente bien Señorita Swan-Comento pícaramente, y me sonroje hasta lo imposible, lo juro los tomates maduros seria pálidos junto a mi en este momento, pero no dejaría que me intimidara así que tome un minúsculo tanga para hombres y se lo lance al rostro.

-Lo usaría encantada señor Cullen, solo si usted usa eso- y me comencé a carcajear por la expresión de su rostro, después se unió a mis risas, me tomo en sus brazo y nos comenzamos a acercar peligrosamente, sus labios muy cerca de los míos, quería besarle pero me contuve era el novio de mi hermana y ella no merecía que le hiciera esto. deje las cosas que tomamos y me dirigí a otra habitación.

Que acababa de hacer, Oh si estaba a punto de besar al novio de mi hermana, claro eso es una traición jaja como no, lo peor, no me importaba solo deseaba que hubiese sucedido. Además el mundo entero parecía creer que éramos novios.

Edward estuvo detrás de mi todo el tiempo y noto que estaba contemplando algunas blusas.

-Esta es perfecta para Rosalie- dije mientras tomaba una blusa morada con incrustaciones de pedrería en el cuello. En cambio parecía que Edward no estaba muy concentrado en el regalo de Rose sino en blusa azul rey, de trasparencias.

-Ok compremos esa- dijo seguro- oye mira que hermosa blusa es perfecta para ti Bella- dijo mientras tomaba la blusa azul rey.

-Si es muy bonita- coincidí sonrojando, el batiría el record de los sonrojos de Bella Swan

-Estoy seguro de que es perfecta para ti, también la llevamos- dijo con seguridad, pero me negué.

-No podría aceptarlo Edward- dije y deje la blusa en su lugar. Si sabia lo que le convenía no discutiría conmigo, digamos que yo solía ser… vaya testaruda. Pareció notarlo en mi mirada y asintió.

-Está bien- me dijo.

-Bella podrías esperarme afuera, quiero ver algunas cosas- asentí, aunque no debo negar que sentí horrible no poder seguir con el, seguramente compraría algo "especial" para Rose y él.

Salió de la tienda y me encontró sentada en una banca, se acerco a mi.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte

-¿No quieres un helado?-

-Bueno, la verdad eso es algo que si puedo aceptar- dije con una sonrisa, mi alegría volvió de repente.

Llegamos a la nevería, era un local muy bonito en la plaza comercial.

-¿Qué sabor quieres Bells?- dijo tiernamente-

-Vainilla-conteste, lo pidió y para el pidió un helado de tres mosqueteros que sabor tan mas extraño.

Nos sentamos en una de la s mesitas que había en el local, uno frente a otro. Mientras comía su helado no podía dejar de mirar sus labios y al parecer el tampoco podía dejar de mirarme al menos yo había sido mas discreta.

-¿Que? Tengo monos en la cara o que- dije y me reí.

-No… pero tienes helado en la nariz- dijo y me embarro helado, justo en la nariz, que resbalo un poco a mis labios.

-AH!...-dije y fingí estar indignada- este juego lo pueden jugar dos- dije y le estampe el helado en la nariz.

-Deberías correr- me advirtió y yo solo pude soltar un gritito, para después salir corriendo con el por detrás. Cuando corría tras de mi escuche a una pareja de ancianos suspirar y decir "ah novios, que bella es la juventud" viéndolo desde afuera parecíamos una pareja, unos novios jugando y corriendo enamorados, lastima nunca seria así, jamás, por un momento mi animo decayó por ese pensamiento, pero volvió rápidamente cuando Edward me alcanzo y me cogió por la cintura me giro y mis manos descansaron en su pecho, que era tan suave y cálido, acerco su rostro al mi, y supe lo que haría me besaría y yo no podría resistirlo, comenzó muy suave, tomo mi nuca y el beso se volvió mas apasionado su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y lo concedí gustosa, en mis labios pude sentir el sabor de su helado desde hoy los 3 mosqueteros será mi helado favorito, nuestros labios se movían sincronizada mente en un beso dulce, apasionado, mi primer beso, si el primero y sin embargo moriría gustosamente aunque fuese el ultimo, juraría que seria lo mas dulce que probaría en mi vida: sus labios.

Pero que estaba haciendo, era el novio de mi hermana, esas palabras me abrumaron y me hicieron sentir lastima de mi misma, esto jamás seria posible, murmure un "lo siento" aunque fuese mentira no lo sentía, Salí corriendo, entre la gente, perdiéndome entre ella, tome un taxi y vi a Edward fuera del centro comercial, gire mi vista y le susurre un adiós al aire.

Las lágrimas caían torrencialmente por mi rostro, ese ser divino jamás seria mío, sin duda ese beso fue simplemente un desliz de su parte, un beso en el que se equivoco, una chica que no era la indicada.

El simplemente era perfecto y Rosalie igual, la pareja ideal… yo nunca tendría una oportunidad.

Pero para mi ese beso, no era solo un error, es y será siempre El mas perfecto error, por que yo había caído en la trampa del amor, y mira que trampa Edward Cullen, perfecto gloriosa, y definitivamente odioso hace unas semanas, y ahora me tenia aquí llorando desconsolada en mi cama, total e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Pero tenía que olvidarme de él, arrancarlo de manera definitiva de mi corazón. Necesitaba desahogarme… sacar mi dolor, para después seguir con mi vida. Limpie mis lagrimas, apague mis sollozos, tomo mi celular.

-Alice…-

**Que querrá Bella con Alice? Que les pareció el cap?**

**Estoy un poco apachurrada 60 visitas y solo 5 comentarios en el cap anterior.**

**Xfa comenten son solo unos segundos, y me hacen el dia suuuuuuper feliz.**

**Gracias de cualquier modo a todos los lectores. Los adoro, los amo.**

**-Ey, eso ofende-**

**-no mas que a ti Edward, lo sabes-(beso) jajaja.**

**Bueno contesto sus comentarios a los que no tienen cuenta a los demás les contestare por medio de su cuenta ;p**

**Chica kalvi:** me das un poco de miedo jeje ntc mari, y no debiste de hablar sobre Emmett y mario, la subiré contando todo tu noviazgo con mario jaja. Te lo adverti.

**Hhrlng:** mario apuesto a que solo te gusta el helado por que quieres besar a bella jaja. Mario tu relación con mari será conocida en el mundo jaja.

**rose hale King: **me alegro que la historia sea de tu agrado! Y lamentablemente ambos sufrirán un poquitico jeje.

**Oh para los que leen esta historia y la del mas perfecto error, tal vez actualice la siguiente semana. Y los que no la leen que esperan para leerla jaja.**

**Oh quiero subir un 0ne-shot sobre Carlisle enamorado de Bells. Digan que opinan el sumary:**

**Mi hijo merece ser amado.**

**Aqui estoy enamorado, de una frágil humana que robo mi corazón desde aquel dia en un accidente. ni quiera mi trasformación puede comparar el dolor que sentí con las palabras "Carlisle ella es mi novia" de la boca de mi hijo el estaba enamorado y ella le correspondía y a mi solo me consideraba como su padre. Pero Edward, sin importar mi dolor por la eternidad… mi hijo merece ser amado.**

**Que opinan, planeo mejorar el sumary pero es la idea.**

**Les dejo.**

**Besos.**

**Eternamente suya (mas de Edward)**

**Lukiis Cullen ;)**


End file.
